dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobi
13b9887939da94b85406f85cf3728a61.jpg "Ever Dance with the Devil in the Pale moonlight ...?" tumblr_nndmw3dbMl1u6rae3o3_250.jpg tumblr_nzv5tneB6t1tsx3z1o4_r1_400.png tumblr_nzv5tneB6t1tsx3z1o3_r1_400.png tumblr_nzv5tneB6t1tsx3z1o1_400.png General Information kaneki__sexy_by_hanjogetsu-d8bjbms.jpg Name: Tobi Mercury Age: 16 Height: 5'10 Blood Type: AB DoB: 4/25/--- Apperance Tobi, his eyes a sole carrier of a thousand lullabies flaring of an eccentric tunes in absence of all objections that may affect their performance. His, eyes are of a turquoise hue, a hint of cool blue - those who share his gaze may feel the depths of a greenland blizzard at the dawn of an apocalypse at it’s most inevitable. His skin is slightly fair - gently, engulfing a dim glow hardening the light that flourishes off his skin. He carries a gentle - but yet, somewhat cynical grin.Also, due to the tragic extensions of his Warlock ability - the color of his left eye is no longer a cool hue but a violent flare of red; resembling the crimson aura of an entity blood at the mercy of Lucifer's grasp. bccc0957429e71a115503db2b9ae40fa.jpg tO.jpeg Tobi, if not in his uniform is usually suited in a raven black turtleneck; biker blue jeans folded at the tip of his tailored black boots. A line of chains - extending from his back pocket to the front of his True religion jeans. Tobi, regurally boxes so its only normal that his built is nothing short of athletic, Broud shoulders and a slight share of protruding toned muscles - resembling molten rocks ignited beneath heavy lava. Behavior/Personality tumblr_o01tc2idVa1tyqpzno1_540.jpg Tobi, in one word is quite cynical or in two a malicious bastard - he’s a heavy manipulator; finding joy in toying with both hearts and emotions of some. However, this certain aspect is not downright caught at a sudden sight of Tobi, he suppresses his vile desires - by distributing them through acts of innocent and subtle kindness. Being - captain of the debate club and top student in almost all his classes, currently running for class president; it’s rarely ever do you see Tobi without a smug smile upon his face. Sasaki.Haise.600.1930366.jpg 5ba567c608b291980a16c564011065be.gif Roleplay Allignment 191f9bfe32c0a5c9efcab29d9f1059a4.jpg A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 3b6646022bfe49159470afbe02448b5c0765da9e_hq.jpg 1200f7d6dfdf56dd684bcb93afcd4f4d.jpg tumblr_nx1ypmpwpN1saslm8o1_1280.png 469b4dbfe602ef7ab8f4541bdd7df8b6_480.jpg 549560deaa6d4e540f31ceb3_549afa20a94c23ca144f874f_320.jpg 'Occupation/Class' kaneki_ken__by_saemisenda-d9cq2ze.jpg Occupation: High School Student and Warlock Rank: Boxer , Candidate for School President, Captain of the Debate team Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: * Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. * Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. * Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. * Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. * Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. * Incredibly long lifespan image (6).jpeg sasaki_haise_tokyo_ghoul_re_by_andy_law-d85r5b3.jpg 0cf2ce10db1f5abd5a5cd1087fb85310.gif 'Fighting Style' 36ad1a2c843f6a5d8d02c81de89e21dc.png tumblr_mukrgiEhDr1ql41ypo1_500 (1).gif tumblr_myyo8kbONu1qj5jqso1_500.gif lXiRlEP7FHYkoqGzK.gif Boxing: '''Boxing is a martial art and combat sport in which two people throw punches at each other, usually with gloved hands. Historically, the goals have been to weaken and knock down the opponent. Amateur boxing is both an Olympic and Commonwealth sport and is a common fixture in most international games—it also has its own World Championships. Boxing is supervised by a referee over a series of one- to three-minute intervals called rounds. The result is decided when an opponent is deemed incapable to continue by a referee, is disqualified for breaking a rule, resigns by throwing in a towel, or is pronounced the winner or loser based on the judges' scorecards at the end of the contest. In the event that both fighters gain equal scores from the judges, the fight is considered a draw. While people have fought in hand-to-hand combat since before the dawn of history, the origin of boxing as an organized sport may be its acceptance by the ancient Greeks as an Olympic game in BC 688. Boxing evolved from 16th- and 18th-century prizefights, largely in Great Britain, to the forerunner of modern boxing in the mid-19th century, again initially in Great Britain and later in the United States. tumblr_inline_nzwwmghiKX1t52riy_500.gif epic.gif '''Kenjutsu: the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum, too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword" The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others) Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu).In modern times sparring in Japanese Martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. tumblr_nl02zoOn5q1upi979o2_500.gif tumblr_nkjkzmnib91tga1sco1_500.gif tumblr_nl02zoOn5q1upi979o1_500.gif tumblr_ndtjuvcGRT1r60zuio2_500.gif Twilight Chi image (2).jpeg User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Bases tumblr_nw0bzoSQy41tv9nbto1_250.png image (3).jpeg 30ddd694b73953fb70e6df0ff65f3615.jpg Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' Feitan's_umbrella.png|Rain Tobi has a double-edged, thin sword resembling a jian or a shikomizue, which he keeps concealed inside an umbrella. The hilt resembles that of an umbrella, and is wrapped in dark purple bandages. The umbrella itself is maroon, with a black skull painted on it. Aside from concealing Feitan's sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to briefly distract the opponent and create an opening, or to stab him using its tip. In reality, the tip is a bullet that can be shot by pressing a button on the hilt. The Umbrella; itself - is not short of being as alarming as the sword concealed inside of it. tumblr_inline_njuzzw5Bdc1t4h8qb.gif tumblr_niixx0QX5k1u8pxkto1_1280.gif The Fabric itself is coated with a rare fabric; - Crafted by the molten substance of a rare metal concealed in the Dark Zone. Praised for its rare abilities - it’s not so much what it can do; but more so how much it can take. After, the Nanareons defeat - the metals used to battle such gods were also diminished. Kev’Lar Shiz Monen the more so recognized as the “First Son“ attempted to replicate the metals. However, these replicas were far less powerful than the ones used on the shinto gods but no less incredible; the craftsmanship was majestic and no less glorifying then the originals. tumblr_n8omrmIGgb1t1hiooo1_500 (1).gif He’d call them Dark Steel Plates; Dark Steel Plates - are coated with an enhancement that allows it to act as a shield or an offensive object. The - more this plates struck - the stronger it grows; conserving its own intake of kinetic energy including physical and elemental, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's attacks against the Umbrella are, the stronger the Dark Steel Plates contained in its fabric becomes. Meliodas_repelling_Gilthunder's_attack_back.png 1583748bd1711d7335c30c7860743c03b362dadf_hq.gif tumblr_nm15iar5ao1rbrys3o1_r1_500.gif Just, until - it’s overloaded and Tobi is force to exert the energy through the Tip/Ferrule of the Umbrella. The Umbrella’s also - coated with particles; keen to an eagle eye chips that acts as an security camera thus allowing Tobi to scout his surroundings huddle behind the umbrella allowing him to see the field before him while using the umbrella as a shield. Despite, the advancements of the Umbrella, the most basic component of the Umbrella is Tobi’s sword. It holds no greater value other being reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This blade weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Allies/Enemies tumblr_nmuiu5szSf1r2gwz1o1_500.gif tumblr_nfh89lvHdv1qhsyv1o1_500.png 'Background' tumblr_nmo50wGwYU1sc8y7ao1_500.png #JustWaitOnIt Click Here! Locations tumblr_nw4is9BH231uim8oxo1_500.gif PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Sensory System " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Uub RPC Category:Hunter Category:Warlock